DragonBall Z Abridged Special: Bardock: Father of Goku
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged SPECIAL Bardock Father of Goku - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}Bardock: Father of Goku is the first special produced by Team Four Star. It was first shown at a Youmacon Convention in October 2009 and is a somewhat introduction to Season Two. 'Summary' A narrator talks about how a baby saiyan was born to save the galaxy, but switches over to his father, Bardock, whom he and his Saiyan team are eradicating a race known as the Kayne in their Great Ape transformations. After the battle. the group rests while talking about how Bardock has a new son, and while they think Selypa is the mother, Bardock quickly shuts it down. They then discuss how the Kayne are supposed to be psychics and should have known ahead of time that they were coming. Immediately, a lone Kayne warrior appears and attacks them, giving Bardock his psychic powers before Toma kills him. Meanwhile, Freeza, Zarbon and Dodoria get word of the groups' victory, and Freeza realizes they could be troublesome. Elsewhere, an unconscious Bardock gets visions of Planet Vegeta blowing up, and his son interacting with a girl, believing he's pretending to befriend her before killing her race. He immediately wakes up when he sees Mr. Popo's face, scaring him. One of the scientists inform him that his team is sent out on another mission and suggest that he see his newborn son Kakarot before he goes off. Bardock doesn't want to at first but is convinced since his neglect of Raditz may leave Kakarot the same way. Bardock sees Kakarot and is at first impressed by his son's power level of 10,000, but finds he was looking at Broly by accident. He then looks at Kakarot but is extremely disappointed when he finds out his son has a power level of 2. Meanwhile, Bardock's group is massacred by Dodoria and her forces. Toma doesn't understand why she's doing it since they serve Freeza loyally, but Dodoria states that Freeza want's them dead. Toma warns her that Freeza might betray her too, but she ignores the warning and beats him up. Bardock arrives, and is horrified to see his teammates dead bodies, but Toma is still alive to tell him everything. Toma dies from his wounds, and Bardock swears revenge against Freeza and his forces. Suddenly, Dodoria's men attack Bardock, but he manages to overpower them. Unfortunately, he suddenly gets another vision of his son activating Kaio-Ken, much to his confusion, and gets caught by the minions. He then gets another vision of himself facing against Freeza with an army behind him and realizes he could rally the Saiyans and rebel against Freeza. He manages to break free and kill the remaining minions. Immediately after, Bardock notices Dodoria, who fires a ki blast against him. Believing he's dead, Dodoria leaves the planet, unaware Bardock is buried under his teammate’s corpse. Back on Planet Vegeta, Kakarot is being sent to Earth based on his power level. Dodoria returns to Freeza and says she killed Bardock's squad, but they then notice Bardock is flying back to Planet Vegeta. Freeza tells them to follow him, deciding to eradicate the entire race. Bardock makes it first and tries to rally an army, but none of the other Saiyans believe him. Angry, Bardock decides to go after Freeza by himself. He fights off against Freeza's soldiers while reaching to the evil mastermind. Bardock says the Saiyans are tired of Freeza's rule, which Freeza tunes out due to hearing this before, and fires a ki blast against him, but it gets swallowed by Freeza's Death Ball. Freeza sends his Death Ball to planet, killing all the Saiyans and the planet. In his last moments, Bardock sees more visions; one of Goku facing off against Freeza, a giant bug man, a wad of gum, and three midgets who rap (the last one leaving him to accept his fate as he dies). Meanwhile, Cooler see's all of it, and lets the Saiyan pod holding Kakarot go because he's a prick. Elsewhere, Nappa tells Vegeta that Planet Vegeta and his father are killed. Vegeta is upset by this news, but Nappa tells him that they're going to Dairy Queen much to his annoyance. On planet Earth, Kakarot is found by Grandpa Gohan, who decides to call him Goku, since Clark is a dumb name, but accidentally drops him on some rocks that hit his head. Running Gags *Zarbon's gay innuendos. *Mr. Popo's "scary" face - Bardock screams in the tank when he appears in his visions. *Bardock getting confused by the name Kaio-Ken. *Freeza bored by the heroic speeches. Cultural References *Lemi calling Mango a "Team killing fucktard" is a Red vs Blue reference when Tucker says "You shot Church you team killing fucktard" to Caboose. *Gohan calling Kakarot 'Clark' (before changing it to Goku) is most likely a reference to Superman. *The Stan Bush songs "Dare" & "The Touch" being played is a reference to The Transformers: The Movie. The film, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen was released 4 months earlier the year this uploaded. Trivia *This movie is one of the few times Team Four Star uses footage from the original DragonBall series. It's also currently the only movie to use footage from DragonBall GT (with both Bardock and the viewers gladly accepting their deaths from it). *The Sequel, Episode of Bardock, would be released three years later. *The Cooler scene at the end would be used again in The Revenge Of Cooler, but with a few changes. Cooler's voice actor is changed, and he gives a more thought out explanation as to why he doesn't destroy Goku's pod (instead of just saying "I'm a prick", as he does here). *Raditz is stated to be an adult in this special, even though he's only a few years older than Goku in Dragon Ball Z. *Dodoria refers to herself as a guy in this special. She would later establish herself as a woman in Season 2. This could mean Team Four Star wanted to keep it a secret until Episode 15 aired, or they did a retcon. *This is the only movie/special so far that Gohan (Goku's son, not his grandfather) doesn't appear. *The ending theme of this special uses Cha La head Cha la as the ending just like in the German dub of Bardock's special (unlike using Hikari no Tabi like in the original) *Pumbukin's suggestion about Selypa being Bardock's baby mama to Kakarot is likely a reference to the now-discredited theory among many Dragon Ball fans that she herself was actually Bardock's lover and Goku's mother, given her connection to her comrade and how she knew of his son's exact birth date. **This, however, caused arguments, with the correct side which was against this assumption questioning why Selypa, who would have just given birth to her alleged son yesterday, would be sent on a genocide mission with her team instead of recovering back on Planet Vegeta. Realistically, a mother who had just given birth to her baby would be incapacitated for a while after going into labor, as she would be greatly weakened from the birth, and unlikely be able to take part in combat. **2 Decades later, however, it was ultimately proven false by when the real identity of Goku's mother and Bardock's wife was revealed to be Gine in the story of Dragon Ball Minus. Non vocal cameos *Bulma *King Piccolo *Pan *Trunks *Cell *Majin Buu *Raditz (mentioned) *Broly (mentioned) 'Credits' Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Specials